Baby Shower!
by Neo SHINIGAMI
Summary: What if Kurama was pregnate.....with Hiei's child! .
1. Default Chapter

note:The setting is right after Hiei and Kurama got married 

This is YAOI and is rated PG-13!

Baby Shower------  
  
People cheered as Kurama walked through the door into his backyard.Yusuke,Kuwabara,Botan,Keiko,Genkai,and Yukina were waiting all waiting for him.Then Kurama realized it was a party. He looked up and saw a big banner that read "Happy Baby Shower"! Kurama caught sight of Yusuke and Yusuke smiled. "Thank you",Kurama said. "Hey,no prob!",Yusuke replied. At least Yusuke was okay with his "un-natural" pregnancy.And that was what counted,right? "But,where is-",Kurama was cut-off by a small tug on his shirt. Kuama looked down. It was Hiei. Hiei had his old black cloak on and after getting Kurama's attention,put his hand back in it. "Hiei!!",exclaimed Kurama as his face lit up with joy and tickleing sensations over taking his body. Kurama held out his long arms and wanted Hiei to cuddle between them. Kuwabara was just about to crack up,but stoped abruptly when he saw Hiei give him a death glare out of the corner of his eye.  
  
After a sweet kiss on the cheek,Hiei pulled Kurama to an empty corner of the yard. Hiei sat down with him on a small bench. Kurama was mentally glad that Hiei had understood about how youkos can get pregnant. (He sure would have haten it if he had to explan it to Hiei if he was human.)Ooohh Inari,how confusing would that have been!! .Hiei pulled out a rose from his cloak and handed it to Kurama. "Oh,Hiei!!! It's soo beautiful! I-I don't know what to say",Kurama could hardly speak he was so full of joy that Hiei gave him a flower! It was the most beautiful rose he'd ever seen. Even more pretty than his own. Maybe it's more beautiful to me because Hiei gave it to me..:giggle:. Kurama held the rose to his nose and took in the sweet smell of the rose. Oh,Hiei. You're really so sweet even though you think you're not.  
  
A few moments passed before either of them said anything(they just stared at each other with the truest passion.) Then Hiei started to blush. It was the cuttest thing Kurama could ever hope to see! Even he started to get a bit red in the face. Kurama wanted Hiei all to himself at this point. But, he could not just ask eveyone to leave. Not when Yusuke and everybody else worked so hard to put this baby shower together for him and Hiei. Damn!But,maybe I could.....Kurama just thought of something he had forgotten to ask Hiei before. "umm...Hiei?" "What?" "I was wondering....",Kurama did not quite know how to ask Hiei this. "Hiei. You know we still have not taken our honeymoon yet. So...would you like to go some where this weekend?" Hiei was trying to remember what Kurama said a "honeymoon" was again. cute Hiei thought about it and then nodded a "yes". "Oh,thank you Hiei! Arigato koibito!",Kurama hugged Hiei."You've made me soo happy!" "I'm glad",Hiei hugged him back. Kurama smiled and dove in for another kiss. Hiei's tiny lips accepted his. Their fingers inlaced. "Ai shiteru,itoshi",Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear. "Me too,fox. Me too",Hiei replied with a sweet smile he hid from Kurama. As they pulled away,Hiei and Kurama got up and walked towards a table together to talk to their guests.  
  
The baby shower went well. People congraduated Hiei and Kurama and gave them gifts and blessings. When Shori came home,she started to cry tears of joy at her son's happiness and helped at once with the party. "Oh,Shuichi! This is all too exciting",Shori exclaimed,"I only wish your father could be here too." "Yes,mother. Me too",Kurama faked a smile. Because his stepfather would kill Kurama if he ever found out about his baby.Or any of his secrets. Like:He was married without his father's consent,TO A MALE! Or that he was not completely human,but of the youko demon kind. Kurama was also scared that if his stepfather figured any of that out,he'd not want to be married to his mother.He'd be so ashamed,he'd want to devorce his mother;and Shori deserved better that to be alone because of him or anyone else. So he had to keep everthing a secret for now. And thats what he hated the most;keeping his love for Hiei a secret.He'd kept it a secret for too long already.Truly,he had loved Hiei ever since the day they met,but never told him untill he was 15(two years later). This just a bunch of $%#!!!!Shori looked over at Hiei. "Konichiwa,Hiei-kun." Hiei,with a heart-warming smile,said "Konichiwa, Shori-san. How has your day been?" Kurama could bearly believe it was HIEI saying those nice things. Everybody smiled after that and Kurama was just so thrilled with how this day was gonig!!  
  
After the baby shower,Kurama and Hiei finally had time alone together;just the two of them. And thats all that really mattered to them right now. After a night of sweet love-making,they planned their honeymoon together. It would not be too long or exciting of a vacation because Kurama was pregnant after all. But,that was fine with Hiei;he just wanted to spend time with his kitsune.  
  
Owari 


	2. Baby Shower part 2

Baby ShowerPart II

"Time of R.& R."

The next day...

"Kurama!"

"Kurama!"

"Kurama!"

"Where are you,Kurama?"

Everybody had come to Kurama's house to cheer him up like they did just about everyday since Kurama found out he was pregnant .(plus,Hiei had practically begged them to stay with him while he was at Kurama's house because he was kinda scared to be left alone with the fox when he was in one of his 'moods'.You know,because of his 'hormones'.)

But,this time...no Kurama.

_He wasn't in_,they all thought

"Where is he,Hiei?",Yusuke asked.

"Hn...I don't know...",Hiei answered.,"Did you check everywhere?"

"Yeah.I checked all of downstairs and Kuwabara checked upstaires-right?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.

"Uhhhmmm...yeah.I did.",Kuwabara lied.

Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other.

"Ummmm...Maybe I should go and make sure,though..."

Hiei gave his little 'Hn.' and folded he arms;annoyed.

Yusuke sighed,"Let's go,Hiei."

Hiei nodded and followed.

And after Kuwabara,bewildered,scratched his head a few times and followed as well.

The trio looked all around,together this time,but it was fruitless.

"Well,we looked everywhere...except the-",Suddenly Yusuke was cut off by a loud,flushing sound coming from the direction of the bathroom. Both Hiei and Yusuke turned to Kuwabara.

Hiei gave Kuwabara a death glare and ran to the bathroom.

They all got there just as Kurama walked out.

"Kurama!",exclaimed Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Yes,"Kurama sweat-dropped."But,what's going on?"

Hiei gave Kurama a little smirk,"The oaf here didn't think to look for you in the bathroom." Then Hiei put on a more serious look,"Were you hiding from us? Were you giving birth just now?",Hiei asked,truly concerned.

Hiei asked it as if he were asking Kurama the time.

Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at Hiei for a second,then started to laugh their heads off. If looks could kill Hiei would have Yusuke and Kuwabara 6" under.

Then,Yusuke quickly stopped and hit Kuwabara on the back of his head,"You idiot! Why didn't you check the bathroom and save us all this stupid worring and searching!",Yusuke yelled.

"Hey! Well maybe I would have if somebody wasn't already using it was I looking up here!",Kuwabara shouted,hurt and holding his poor,little head.

"Duh! That was Kurama!",Yusuke yelled back,"Geez! BAKA!"

"Well,like I knew **that**!",Kuwabara shouted back angrily.

"AGGGHHHH!",Yusuke had just about had it!

Hiei interrupted,"Hn.It's not worth fighting over.Bakas."

"Hiei's right.",Kurama agreed even though he still didn't understand what was going on."Let's go. I'll make some tea."

"And cookies?",Hiei and Kuwabara asked in sync.

"Ha ha.",Kurama chuckled,"And cookies."

Hiei and Kuwabara just loved Kurama's cookies.

In Kurama's kitchen,Yusuke was casually siping his tea as he watched in amusment as Kurama sat the freshly baked cookies on a plate and Hiei and Kuwabara started to claim them for themselves.

But,in the end,Hiei got Kuwabara's share of cookies by pretending to have licked them all before Kuwabara could eat them.Plus,if Kuwabara didn't shut up about it,he'd just tell Kurama who _really_ broke his new rose purfume vase. Hiei gave Kuwabara one of his evil,way-too-cute smirks and ate each cookie deviantly in front of him.Kuwabara just sat there,gritting his teeth and cursed under his breath.

_Stupid shrimp.Thinks he's so smart,_Kuwabara thought.

"Wait,Hiei!",Kurama walked over to the table with a pink and baby-blue cloth."You forgot your bib."

Kurama wrapted a pink napkin around Hiei's neck.

"There,"Kurama smiled,"That's better.And you look soo cute,koibito!"

Hiei groaned when Kurama started rubbing their cheeks together and sneaked his hand on Hiei's tummy,rubbing it gently.

"This way you won't get crums on yourself like last time",Kurama gave him a small peck on the cheek and walked off to get the extra tea cups.

Hiei went red.

Kuwabara and Yusuke snickered at first,then it became great laughter. Hiei gave another death glare and reminded Kuwabara who the boss was by kicking him in the knee under the table.

"Hey!",Kuwabara yiped.

"Awww,it's alright,Hiei. We understand that Kurama just wants his baby to be all clean and...crum-free.",Yusuke said between giggles.

Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Hn.",Hiei started to pout;he knew he couldn't yell at Kurama because he was kinda enjoying all this attention he was getting lately(here and other places).

Hiei grinned at that.

"Hiei! You're blushing!",Yusuke giggled.

Kuwabara about fell out of his chair,"Man,shrimp! You're as red as a beet!"

They both cracked up again.

Even Kurama had to surpress a giggle;he quickly put the back of his hand up to his mouth to cover a smile.

"HN!",Hiei was really starting to get ticked-off.

"Aw,Hiei.Don't worry.I like 'shrimp'.",Kurama winked at Hiei.

Hiei just walked out of the kitchen with one last "Hn",then came back moments later and left again;this time with the whole plate of cookies.

Owari

(To be continued.)


	3. Baby Shower part 3

Baby ShowerPart III FINAL CHAPTER

"Enter the Baby"

**TRanSLaTion GuiDe:**

**_Sakura_**cherry blossoms in Japanese spring Sakura Tree (cherry blossom tree)

**_Itooshi_**Japanese word for "beloved"

**_Koibito_**Japanese word for "lover"

**_Nani_**Japanese word for "What" Nani? (What?)

**_Hai_**Japanese word for "Yes" Hai. (Yes.)

**_Arigato_**Japanese word for "Thank you" Domo Arigato. (Thank You Very Much).

**_Baka_**Japanese word for "Idiot" You baka! (You idiot!)

**_Kawaii_**Japanese for "cute"

**_Kitsune_**Japanese word for "fox"

**_Youko_**Japanese for a "demon fox". Usually portrade in Japanese mythology as a fox demon with four tales. In this case (YYH),Kurama's full demon form is a youko.

**_Hagane no RenkinJutsushi_**A popular Japanese anime and manga "**_FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST_**" by Hiromu Arakawa

Hiei placed the last item of food in the light-brown,wicker basket.

They were all set for a picnic. That is,_Hiei _and _Kurama_ were set for a picnic. ONLY them. Hiei had worked hard preparing the food,finding a spot to picnic,and most importantly,he stopped the others from coming along. Hiei just wanted to be with Kurama before he had to go to the hospital. Kurama was **really** pregnate and was just about ready to have the baby. Genkai said it would be at least another week before Kurama was due. Hiei just couldn't wait to be a daddy,but at the same time,was really scared. That just made him feel worse;being scared of something as small as a kid when _he_ was ten-times more powerful. Having a kid to take care of would be rough and...weird...But,Kurama told him not to worry. It all would work itself out in the end. Maybe it wold be alright after all. He knew Kurama wouldn't lie to him.

"Hiei! I'm ready to go!",Kurama announced as he walked to the kitchen.

"Alright,Kurama!",Hiei was just closing the basket when Kurama walked in,"I'll just load this in the car with the blanket and we're off."

Kurama looked at Hiei,adoringly,'_He's so cute.'_

"Alright. Let's go.",Hiei helped Kurama in the car,in the passenger's side seat.

"Wait,Hiei. I have to be in the driver's seat. I-"

"I'll be driving today,Kurama. You're with-child."

"But,Hiei?"

"No buts. I got some driving tips from Yusuke. Plus,I've seen you drive a hundred times."

Kurama still felt a little uneasy,but nodded and smiled weakly. Hiei smirked and proudly hopped in the driver's seat. He started the car and put it in gear. Pulling out of the drive way he turn around to see if anyone was coming. "Oh,yeah.Almost forgot."Hiei pulled a phonebook out of the backseat and placed it under his rear.

"Hiei. Are you sure you ca- I mean,_want_ to do this?",Kurama asked,a little nervous.

"Of course.",Hiei pulled into the street and away they went.

They made it there with little accidents. Kurama remembered what park they were in at once.

"Oh,Hiei! This is the first park we went to together!",Kurama grabbed Hiei and pulled him into a kiss.

"Wait,Kurama! I still have to fix the blanket.",Hiei blushed as he set the blanket on the ground next to a sakura tree.

They both sat down on the blanket and Hiei opened the basket and set up the food.

"Hiei,this is so nice. Just the two of us. Out here in the cherry blossom season. With you."

"Yeah,well...you know..."

Kurama saw Hiei blush and leaned over to close his mouth over Hiei's,"You're so kawaii,koibito.",he whispered.

"Kurama...",was al Hiei could say.

"You didn't really have to do this,you know? But...it's still nice. And the food's not bad either.",Kurama winked at the flushed,little youkai before him.

"...",Hiei felt warm now. _Really_ warm,if you know what I mean.

They were enjoying themselves,when Kurama suddenly felt sick. "Agghh.",Kurama grabbed at his belly.

"Kurama!",Hiei jumped up and leaned over Kurama,worried,"What's wrong! What's happening to you!"

"Ohhh,H-Hiei,I think it's time!",Kurama gapsed,"It's time!"

"'Time'?...OH! _that_ time!",Hiei pulled the half youko to his feet,"What do I do? What do I do?"

"Just...Stay together,Hiei.Stay calm...I don't think...",Kurama took a few long,deep breaths,"I don't think we'll have enough time to reach a hospital."

Hiei was just shocked by this whole thing to think straight,"Then,what should we do!"

"Don't...worry,Hiei. I think we might make it to Genkai's temple in time,if we hurry."

"Okay,Kurama. Hold on.",Hiei picked up the redhead and carried him on his back (which is remarkable for someone of Hiei's size).

Hiei was quite worried at that point;it was finally the moment he and Kurama had waited for-a baby. But,Kurama was trying to stay calm so,so was he.

The two demons finally made it to Genkai's. "Hey! Genkai! Hurry!" Hiei yelled,panicked,"We need your help,NOW!"

"Eh? What's with all the yelling? I'm not deaf,you know." Genkai slid her front doors open to find a panicked fire demon holding a redhead in labor. "Oh,my! Is Kurama in labor _already_?" Genkai ran to the two demons.

"You _think_?",Hiei replied,narrowing his eyes.

"Don't mock me,Hiei." Genkai frowned and took Kurama from him,"We need to get him to a bed,**fast**!" She called out for Yukina to come.

A few seconds later,a blue-haired ice maiden came running from the temple,"What is wrong,Genkai-san!" She stopped at the sight of Kurama;he was clutching his stomach and breathing too fast,"Kurama-san! What is wrong with him!"

"Kurama's in labor! Hurry and get some water and a bed ready,Yukina!" Genkai picked up Kurama by the torso,"Hiei,help me get him inside. Quickly!" Hiei nodded,held Kurama's legs and together they managed to get him to the bed Yukina had just prepared. Yukina came back with the water and some herbs,"Will Kurama-san be alright?",she asked,worried. Hiei sat by a fainted Kurama's side while Genkai dipped a rag in the water for Kurama. "Yes. I believe he will be fine in time.",Genkai answered,looking at Hiei's face,"No need to worry. It is good that you got him here so fast,Hiei. Now,I will be able to use herbs during child birth,so he will feel less pain."

"Hn." was all Hiei replied.

"Listen,I know you're worried about Kurama,but just feeling sorry isn't helping anyone. You need to be be by Kurama's side and just hold his hand tight. Understand?"

Genkai smiled. Hiei turned to look at her,"Yes. You're right." Then,Hiei smiled a liitle back at her. Yukina smiled too;she loves it when people are happy,"Yes,Hiei-san! Kurama-san will be back to himself in no time with your love and affection. Hiei smiled back at her.

"Thank you," was all Hiei said,then walk to the room Kurama was resting in. The room had a big bowl of water on a brown,wooden table,the curtains on the windows were drawn closed,the bed was pulled to the middle of the room,and Kurama was in it,resting peaceful-like. Hiei pulled a chair next to Kurama and watched him sleep. "I am sorry...Kurama," was all Hiei could manage to say.

"Sorry for...what,Hiei?" came a weak voice.

"Kurama? You're awake?"

Kurama smiled,"Of course,Hiei. I wouldn't miss this for the world.." Kurama tried to sit up,but he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and gave out a groan and fell back on the bed. "Don't try to get up now,Kurama!",Hiei said,very worried.

"Indeed,you are right...Hiei",Kurama looked sad.

"Kurama...",Hiei got up and walked to Kurama. _He looks so pitiful. So wonderful._ He mentaly smiled,"You're so beautiful,itooshi." Hiei leaned over Kurama,putting both his hands on Kurama's cheeks,lovingly,and kissed him gently on the lips. Kurama sighed in Hiei's mouth and folded his arms around Hiei's slinder waist. After a minute they pulled away,"Hiei listen...what are we going to name our baby?"

Hiei was surprised that Kurama had just brought this up now,"Hn?"

Kurama leaned to one side,with his head resting on his hand,"I just realized that we did not even think of a name for our baby yet..."

"Hn."

"Hiei! Come on. Let's think of a name...together." Kurama gave Hiei a grin and pulled him to sit on the bed with him,"Try to think of a name,Hiei...How about Arisa...or Shoji if it's a boy?" Kurama say that Hiei was thinking,so he waited patiently.

"Kurama." Hiei turned to him,"How will we know if it is a boy or a girl?" Hiei was truly confused.

"Well,I guess we won't know until the time comes," Kurama said,"So we will just have to think of two names;Arisa and Shoiji."

"Or Hajime?",Hiei tried,"And Edward or Alphonse?

"Yes,but...heh..maybe I let you watch "Hagane no RenkinJutsushi" so much..heh..",Kurama nodded,happy that his koibito was at least trying to think of a name,"What else can you think of?"

"...What about...Yuri..or Hiroyuki?"

"That's good,Hiei.",Kurama smiled,"But,what if it was a girl? What would you name it?" Kurama knew Hiei didn't know many names,especially for girls,but he wanted Hiei to name it.

"Hn. I like Hina...and Yuya." Hiei was struggling," What about Kaede?"

"Kaeda? I like that name." Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek,"Let us call her Kaede."

"And if it's a boy?" Hiei asked,"May we call him Yuri?"

Kurama sweat-dropped,"Ummm...maybe we should pick another name.That's more of a girl's name."

"...Yoshiyuki,then."

"Alright,koi.",Kurama chuckled,happily,"I can't wait until...",Kurama paused suddenly.

"Nani? Kurama?",Hiei asked,worried,"What is the matter?"

"Oh,no.",Kurama felt the pain come back again,"Hiei,hurry and get Genkai! I think it's ready to come out!"

"Hai!",Hiei ran out as fast as he could to find Genkai.

A few seconds later,Hiei,Genkai,and Yukina entered the room with towels,fresh water,and blankets."Looks like it's time."

Kurama was groaning and hissing. Kurama told Hiei that it would hurt and that he might not what to see him like this,but Hiei had to be with with his koibito.

"Okay,Kurama. I want you to take deep breaths and keep as calm as you can,alright?" Genkai lifted Kurama's head and put a pillow under it. Kurama was jerking and moaning madly now. Hiei stood next to him,holding his hand tight - just like Genkai had suggested. "Alright,Kurama? Now,I need you to turn to you're Youko form. I will allow you pass the child. Can you do this?",Genkai asked.

"H-Hai!",Kurama yellped,panicing. He gripped Hiei's hand tight,almost cutting of the circulation completely,while he was incircled in white fog.

POOF

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

A baby was heard all through Genkai's temple. Genkai walked out of the "Delivering Room" with a wide grin on her face. "The delivery was a sucess.",She walked over to Yukina,"Here. Take a blanket and wrap the child up.",she handed the baby and a folded blanket to Yukina,"I cleaned it up." Yukina walked in the room,"Hello,Kurama-san. Hiei-san." Yukina wrapped the baby up and tickled it's nose,it giggled,"Here is your baby,Kurama-san.",she handed the baby to Kurama. "Oh,my gosh,it's beautiful!",Kurama took it in his arms and hugged it tight,"Is it healthy? What sex is it?"

"It's in good health,Kurama-san",Yukina smiled,"Also,it's a girl." Kurama looked at the baby,"Aww. A girl! She's lovely!",he looked at Hiei,"Is this not amazing,Hiei! **Our** baby!" Kurama held the baby up for Hiei to see. "...Yes,of course...she's beautiful..." Hiei turned away. "What's wrong,Hiei?",Kurama asked. _'Could it be?',_he thought. "Hiei...are you..._crying_?"

Hiei huffed and shook his head,"Of course **NOT**...baka kitsune!",Hiei wiped his eyes,"I...just...have something in my eyes..."

Kurama smiled,"All three of them?",Kurama joked. Hiei just gave a "Hn" and walked over to the window,turned his head to see the baby,then sat on the window sill. "Aw,Hiei don't be like that.",Kurama motioned for Hiei to come over to the bed to see the baby. Hiei did and a smile lighted up his face. Hiei was smiling! A _real_ smile! Kurama looked at Hiei,amazed.

"Kurama...",Hiei looked at him,deeply,"May I...hold her?"

Kurama nodded,happily,"Yes,of course you can,silly. She's _your_ baby,too." Kurama lifted the small child up and it looked confused,but reached out for Hiei. The fire demon took her and she looked up at him with big,innocent,ruby eyes. Then,yawned and snuggled up to him. Hiei was taken with the kawaii-ness.

"Awww...You two look so kawaii!",Kurama cooed,"And you look alike;completely and absolutely adorable." Hiei blushed. Maybe,just maybe,they could get throught this...together.

But,little did they know the trouble ahead of them;more insane,horror-filled,bloody,mind-blowing,wild-and-crazy,puffy,sleepless-nights,stinky,ichy-scratchy zanyness that awaited them.

It is called...**_parenthood._**

Owari

Continued in **_Parenthood_**coming soon!

_**AuThOr'S NoTe:**_

_Wow! Even though this is a pretty short story,it took me a while to write.(I'm a little slow. ;)_

_And I wanted to get this just right the first time.(This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho-Hiei/Kurama fic.)_

_Now,I still have to write the next one called **Parenthood **; it will take place after **Baby Shower!**_,_but it'll have a slightly different twist._

_I'm thinking of having one based on Hiei and Kurama's kids' lives (and,yes,I'm planning on them having more kids)._

_Also,I'll need some suggestions for names of Kurama and Hiei's children (So,if you're reading this by chance,please review this story and give some names for their kids boys' and girls'...I'm running out of good ideascause I'm not too creative... ; gomen _

_Anyways,Thank you for reading this and for all the reviews/feedback!_

_PaisleyNeo SHINIGAMI_

_"See You Space Cowboy!"_


End file.
